Substance
Substance (or Substance 1987) is the title of the first compilation album of tracks by British group New Order. The album was released on Factory records on 17 August 1987 as a double LP, double CD and double cassette with the number of tracks varying depending on the format. The album brought together the group's single releases, including the recent hit True Faith, some of which had been either re-recorded or edited especially for Substance. The double cassette and CD releases also featured a selection of B sides, although the double LP issue features A sides only. Chart performance The album went straight into the UK album charts at no.3 on its release, beating Elvis Presley - The All Time Greatest Hits, and bettered only by Def Leppard - Hysteria and former no.1 Hits 6 ''(which both switched positions a week later while ''Substance maintained its no.3 spot). The three albums all went down a place the week after as Michael Jackson's Bad went straight in at no.1. Substance remained in the Top 40 for a consecutive eight weeks, returning again for one week in 1993. Tracklisting LP version - FACT 200 * A1. Ceremony (4:23) * A2. Everything's Gone Green (5:30) * A3. Temptation (6:59) * B1. Blue Monday (7:28) * B2. Confusion (4:43) * B3. Thieves Like Us (6:36) * C1. The Perfect Kiss (8:46) * C2. Subculture (4:48) * C3. Shellshock (6:28) * D1. State of The Nation (6:32) * D2. Bizarre Love Triangle (6:44) * D3. True Faith (5:55) Cassette version - FACTc 200 Cassette 1 as above, six tracks per side plus Cassette 2 (track timings not stated): * C1. In a Lonely Place * C2. Procession * C3. Mesh * C4. Cries and Whispers * C5. Hurt * C6. The Beach * C7. Confused Instrumental * C8. Lonesome Tonight * C9. Murder * C10. Thieves Like Us Instrumental * D1. Kiss of Death * D2. Dubvulture * D3. Shellcock * D4. Shame of the Nation * D5. Bizarre Dub Triangle * D6. 1963 CD version - FACd 200 CD 1 as per 2 x LP / Cassette 1. CD2: * 1. In a Lonely Place (6:16) * 2. Procession (4:28) * 3. Cries and Whispers (3:25) * 4. Hurt (6:59) * 5. The Beach (7:20) * 6. Confused (instrumental) (7:38) * 7. Lonesome Tonight (5:12) * 8. Murder (3:56) * 9. Thieves Like Us (instrumental) (6:57) * 10. Kiss of Death (7:03) * 11. Shame of the Nation (7:55) * 12. 1963 (5:34) Notes * Temptation and Confusion were re-recorded specifically for Substance which does not feature the original versions. * Ceremony is the version recorded after Gillian Gilbert joined the band. The original version – the first New Order recording following the dissolution of Joy Division — would not be re-released until the Singles collection in 2005 and the re-release of Movement in 2008. * The Perfect Kiss (CD version only), Sub-culture, Shellshock and Hurt are all edited down from the original 12" recordings. * Cries and Whispers is incorrectly labelled as Mesh on all versions, and only on the cassette version does the original Mesh actually appear, itself mistitled as Cries and Whispers. Category:New Order Category:Compilation albums Category:1987 albums Category:New Order albums Category:Record collection